1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a lane-change assistance system of a vehicle and a lane-change assistance method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When attempting to change a lane of a traveling vehicle, typically, a driver will first judge the presence of following vehicles in adjacent lanes through side mirrors and distances from the following vehicles with the naked eye, and thereafter will initiate a lane change manoeuvre by operating a steering wheel while maintaining a safe distance.
However, upon implementation of the lane change manoeuvre, judging lane change safety by observing images seen through side mirrors with the naked eye may cause collision accidents by an error of judgment because a distance visually judged through a side mirror may differ from an actual distance.
In particular, if another vehicle in the adjacent lane travels at a higher speed, possibility of lane change collisions due to momentary error of judgment through the side mirrors.
In addition, in the case of traveling at night, light of another vehicle reflected through the side mirrors may make it very difficult to judge a distance from the vehicle and the speed of the vehicle.
The above-described conventional lane change manoeuvre largely depends only on driving skill and experience of the driver, and there is a demand for methods to guarantee safety of the driver and passenger.